Francis, el cazador de vampiros
by suguintoulabruja
Summary: Arthur pasa cada vez más tiempo con Vlad y eso despierta los celos de Francis, quién se las ingeniará para alejar al rumano de su pequeño inglés. AU Gakuen, FrUK y quizá un leve RomUK. T por palabrotas, franceses y vampiros (?) ¡Feliz aniversario de la Entente Cordiale!


Bonjour, my Little readers (?) LOL

Es algo sorprendente que a pesar de que el FrUK es mi OTP dorada no haya escrito nada sobre ellos. Deberían quemarme (;w;)

Pero, como muchas ya sabrán, hoy se celebra el 110 aniversario de la Entente Cordiale y como he querido aportar mi trocito de granito de arena (?) a éste día tan especial, les he traído este pequeño One-Shot hecho con todo mi amour.

Dejo de molestarlas y pasemos a lo que importa:

**Advertencias:** A.U. Gakuen, uso de nombres humanos, palabrotas (Iggy, esa boquita) y franceses (Siempre, SIEMPRE deben formar parte de las advertencias).

Inglaterra – Arthur Kirkland

Francia – Francis Bonnefoy

Rumanía – Vlad Eminescu

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es del Gran y Awesome Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, si fuera mío, el FrUK ya sería canon y existiría un capítulo sobre la Entente Cordiale.**_

_Para mis mejores amigas: Jasmine, Abish y Patricia, por inspirarme y alegrar mi vida_

* * *

Habían estado juntos desde siempre, desde que tenía memoria y uso de razón, casi podía asegurar que estuvieron lado a lado en las cunas del hospital.

Era el único que solía hablar con él, que _soportaba_ el carácter del chico inglés y, por mucho que éste lo negara, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que también disfrutaba de su compañía.

Y probablemente sería lo mismo ahora: Sus padres decidieron enviarlos al mismo internado. Según decían, era uno bastante prestigioso y exclusivo, dónde solo asistían los mejores estudiantes del mundo. Pero, a decir verdad, eso no le interesaba. Lo único importante era que podría estar con Arthur. Su Arthur.

Ya lo veía venir: El británico buscaría algún lugar apartado, por dónde casi no transitaran personas, para sentarse ahí a leer o a hablar con _sus amigos imaginarios_, y entonces él se acercaría, y lo observaría a distancia, pues amaba esa cara boba, aquella sonrisa tan tierna que irradiaba inocencia, esa que solía poner al charlar con _sus hadas_.

Y efectivamente, durante los primero días en el internado, sus predicciones se cumplían: Todo era como en años anteriores.

Pero pronto llegó la hora de escoger una actividad extraescolar…

Ambos chicos se quedaron después de clases; uno al lado del otro, frente a la pizarra de anuncios, observaban los clubs con los que contaba el internado.

—¿A cuál piensas unirte, _cher_?—Preguntó el protagonista de ésta historia, Francis Bonnefoy, de orígenes franceses.

—Eso no te importa, _Frog_—Contestó de aparente mala gana el británico, mientras giraba la cabeza al lado opuesto, inflando las mejillas. El francés río.

—Yo pensaba entrar al Club de Cocina…

—¿Hay Club de Cocina?

—No pensarás apuntarte ¿O sí?—se comenzó a reír nuevamente—Te echarán, eso si no mueren antes, intoxicados por tu comida, o quemados en la cocina….

—_Shut up, bloody git!_ ¿Eh…?—Los verdes ojos de Arthur se desviaron y empezaron a brillar. Empujó a Francis y con su dedo señaló el renglón de una hoja. Cerró los ojos, como si hiciera memoria de algo. Seguidamente miró su reloj de muñeca y salió corriendo, dejando confundido al francés.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el galo se dirigía a su primera clase, en compañía de dos chicos que se habían convertido en sus grandes amigos: un español de apariencia alegre y despreocupada y un albino de procedencia alemana que presumía ser prusiano. Se despidió de ambos al llegar a la puerta del salón que le correspondía y entró dispuesto a ir directo con el británico, pero sus ojos se abrieron con gran sorpresa al descubrir que éste se encontraba charlando amenamente con otro chico de pelo acanelado y que parecía tener un ¿Colmillo? Sobresaliente. Se fijó en sus ojos: Eran rojos. Decidió restarle importancia a todo y se sentó en su puesto, atrás de Arthur.

Recargó su mejilla sobre su mano y observó unos segundos a los dos que estaban enfrente: Arthur estaba sentado en su pupitre y _el individuo_ estaba sentado en la paleta del mismo.

Volteó hacia otro lado, fingiendo desinterés, pero siguiendo con su oído todo el hilo de la conversación: Hadas, goblins, dragones, demonios ¿Hablaban de algún cuento o algo parecido? Frunció el ceño, de ser así, quizá entendería un poco más.

Unos minutos más tarde el profesor entró y el ojirojo regresó a su lugar, en una esquina al fondo del salón, lejos de las ventanas.

Las primeras horas de clase transcurrieron normales, el de cejas pobladas tomaba los apuntes con base a lo que explicaba el profesor y el francés se acercaba para copiarlos aunque en realidad, esa sólo era una excusa para molestarlo y acercarse a él.

Pero cuando llegó la hora del descanso…

—_Hé_ (Oye), Arthur ¿No quieres acompañarme? Preparé un poco de…—Francis hacía una serie de gestos exagerados mientras el de ojos verdes guardaba rápidamente sus cosas para dirigirse a la puerta.

—¡Vlad! ¡Espérame!—Logró alcanzar al del colmillo y se fueron juntos.

—…pastel…—El galo terminó hablando solo. Trató de ignorar aquello y prefirió irse con sus otros dos amigos.

Cuando regresaron a las clases, todo parecía ir rutinariamente, hasta que el francés notó como _ese chico_ le arrojó un avioncito de papel al de ojos verdes cuando el profesor se giró al pizarrón. El inglés desdobló el avión: era un mensaje. Francis trató de leer su contenido, pero Arthur rápidamente dio vuelta al papel y escribió unas cosas, lo volvió a doblar y cuando el profesor volvió a distraerse, se lo envió de regreso al ojirojo con el ceño un poco fruncido, pero una sonrisita divertida, cosa que a Francis no le agradó mucho, pero nuevamente, prefirió pasar por alto.

Al terminar las clases, el inglés casi se le vuelve a escapar, pero logró tomarlo del hombro.

—_Cher_, ¿Regresamos juntos a los dormitorios?—Le sonrió.

—_I'm sorry_, tengo actividad en mi Club—Le contestó frunciendo el ceño, pues tenía prisa.

—Oh…ya veo…—Lo soltó e inmediatamente Arthur se fue. Francis estaba atónito, pero _"Mañana todo será igual que siempre"_ Se dijo a sí mismo. Aunque la realidad sería otra.

* * *

El día siguiente transcurrió casi igual que el anterior, Arthur y _el individuo_ estuvieron juntos antes de que empezaran las clases y durante el descanso, lo único que cambió fue la discusión al final de la jornada escolar:

—Eh, Arthur, ¿No te gustaría acompañarme a…?—Empezó el de ojos azules, pero su interlocutor no le permitió terminar:

—_No, I'm sorry._ Voy a estar con Vlad.

—¿Vlad?—No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

—_Yes,_ Vlad. Es mi compañero en el Club de Magia _and my friend,_ así que si me permites…—tomó sus cosas y se retiró; a unos pocos metros del salón, el del colmillo lo esperaba.

Y Francis se quedó solo en el aula.

—Así que se llama Vlad…—murmuró.

* * *

Los días consecuentes fueron similares: _"Voy a estar con Vlad"_, decía Arthur _"Tengo actividad en el Club" "Vamos a estar en la biblioteca" "Vlad me invitó al cine"_ Y ésta última frase fue la que lo sacó de sus casillas, aunque no se lo demostró al británico:

—¡Al cine! _Mon Dieu!_ (¡Mi Dios!)¿Qué clase de persona invita sólo a un amigo al cine? ¡Eso es de pretendientes! ¡Ese chico quiere quedarse con mi Arthur!—Dramatizaba mientras bebía un vaso de cerveza (introducida clandestinamente por el albino).

—Venga, no te pongas así, es sólo que estás acostumbrado a ser su centro de atención. ¡Mejor pasemos a otro tema!—Dijo el chico español, llamado Antonio.

—Kesesese ¡Antonio tiene razón!—El _prusiano_ llamado Gilbert rodeó a su preocupado amigo con un brazo—¡Por cierto! ¿Han escuchado ese rumor? ¡Dicen que hay un vampiro en el internado!

—_C'est ridicule_ (Eso es ridículo), esas cosas no existen…—dijo Francis con tono cansado.

—¡Pero! Hay varios chicos que afirman haber escuchado unos aleteos y luego haber visto unos brillantes ojos rojos en medio de la oscuridad…—replicó el español, dándole aires de misterio y terror al relato.

—Mis ojos son rojizos, pero son demasiado maravillosos y únicos como para ser confundidos con los de un vampiro ¡Esas cosas no son nada _awesome_!—Comentó Gilbert.

—Ojos rojos…ojos rojos…—Murmuraba Francis pensativo, mientras a su mente venían los ojos del nuevo amiguito del inglés, de quien, por cierto, se había enterado recientemente que venía de Rumanía.

Quizá era que andaba especialmente sensible por lo que había sucedido en los últimos días, pero, por un momento, le pareció lógico que el tal Vlad fuera el vampiro del que tanto se andaba hablando…y de ser así…¡Arthur estaría en grave peligro!

—Tengo que irme—Dijo de forma distraída mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía corriendo, ignorando las preguntas de sus dos amigos.

* * *

Iba distraído, pensando en los peores escenarios que podría haber si el rumano en verdad resultaba ser un vampiro, estaba tan ensimismado, que casi choca con el inglés que venía en dirección opuesta.

—¡Arthur! ¡Estás bien! ¡Estaba tan preocupado!—Lo abrazó protectoramente y restregó su mejilla contra la del de cejas pobladas.

—¡S-suéltame! _B-bloody git!_—Se quejó, aunque siendo sinceros, no era como si opusiera gran resistencia—¿Por qué diablos te preocupas tanto, _idiot_?—Ahora sí, apartó el rostro de Francis del suyo y se sacudió la ropa, frunciendo el ceño.

—Por nada, por nada…—Sonrió nerviosamente—Eh, por cierto, cher, ¿Tú no sabrás algo sobre…vampiros…?—El inglés dejó de fruncir el ceño y abrió un poco más los ojos, sorprendido, pues Francis no solía preguntar ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Para qué quieres saber?

—Sólo es por curiosidad~ ¿Acaso es algo malo?—Arthur negó con la cabeza y el galo notó como se iluminaban sus ojitos.

—No, no, para nada. Veamos, los vampiros…¿Qué clase de vampiro? Para empezar…—El francés sacó un cuadernito y un bolígrafo de su mochila para poder tomar nota. Arthur decidió simplemente ignorarlo.

—Amm…no lo sé…los que tienen…los que parecen humanos…supongo…

—Hay varios que en cierta forma parecen humanos—Se cruzó de brazos, pero comprendiendo que el galo no debía saber mucho del tema, decidió proseguir—Supongo que te refieres a los más conocidos, que con anterioridad fueron humanos, los llamados no-muertos…_Well,_ pues ellos…son criaturas generalmente de naturaleza demoniaca, no suelen reflejarse en los espejos ni tener sombra. La mayoría no soporta la luz del sol, por lo que son nocturnos. Se alimentan de la energía vital de los seres vivos, que generalmente obtienen al beber sangre. Pueden cambiar de forma, volverse neblina o transformarse en alimañas como el murciélago, incluso pueden controlar a éstos animales, además de las ratas y los lobos. Poseen una fuerza y una velocidad sobrehumana, pero se debilitan cerca de las corrientes de agua. No puede acercarse a cruces, rosarios o cualquier otro objeto bendito. También puedes protegerte de ellos con círculos de sal o dientes de ajo. Puedes matarlos clavándoles una estaca de hierro, o de madera de fresno, espino o roble en el corazón. Para asegurarte de que no revivan, debes cortarles la cabeza, voltearla y llenarles la boca con ajo…—Al inglés le brillaban los ojos al hablar, y, aunque Francis sintió escalofríos en varias ocasiones, logró anotar casi todo lo que le relató. Guardo el cuadernito y el bolígrafo y sonrío.

—_Merci, cher~_—Se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, el cual apenas fue un mínimo roce, pero logró hacer que la cara del británico se encendiera cual lucecita roja del árbol de navidad.

—**_I-IDIOT!_**—Arthur apretó los ojos y se giró, al mismo tiempo que le daba un puñetazo en la cara al galo. Luego salió corriendo hacia los edificios habitacionales.

Francis se sobó el rostro, pero sonrió un poquito. Cualquiera pensaría que estaba loco o que era masoquista por amar a aquél inglés temperamental y violento, pero para él, que lo conocía de tantos años que casi parecían siglos, que había aprendido a comprenderlo, era tan tierno e inocente…en especial cuando se sonrojaba o cuando titubeaba al tratar de expresar sus emociones…

* * *

Al día siguiente, se levantó temprano, con una meta en mente: Seguir al rumano para asegurarse de que no fuera ningún vampiro que representara un peligro para su Arthur.

Se dirigió a dónde, le habían informado, era la habitación del ojirojo. Esperó un rato hasta que se abrió un poquito la puerta, permitiéndole observar cómo el rumano se asomaba, para seguidamente abrir completamente la puerta y cubrirse los ojos con un brazo.

—Arggh…estúpido Sol…—maldijo el en voz baja, dirigiéndose al baño. Se veía terrible, irritado y desarreglado.

—Mmm…así que no soporta la luz del Sol…—Francis tachó unas líneas que había anotado en su libretita. Lo siguió a hurtadillas y se escondió detrás de unas columnas. Después de un rato, Vlad salió ya con un mejor aspecto y de un aparente buen humor. Sacó su celular (El cual tenía un pequeño colgante en forma de murciélago) y al percatarse de algo salió corriendo a gran velocidad.

—También es rápido…—Y el galo nuevamente rayó otras líneas del cuadernillo. Una vez acabada la acción, se arremangó un poco la manga del uniforme para poder revisar su reloj y entonces comprendió el por qué su rival había salido a semejante velocidad: ¡Se le estaba haciendo tarde!

Para su buena suerte, el profesor en turno no había llegado, así que tendrían la hora libre.

Arthur, por supuesto, aprovechó para charlar con su nuevo amigo, y mientras, Francis los veía disimuladamente desde su lugar. Parecía como si contemplara la ventana, pero por el rabillo del ojo observaba al par. Inconscientemente fruncía el ceño y mordía su bolígrafo. Estaban demasiado cerca. No necesitaban acercarse tanto para hablar ¿O sí? Tamborileó sus dedos contra la mesa, irritado.

Todas las chicas que normalmente lo rodeaban y trataban de coquetearle, lo observaban temblorosas desde una esquina del aula, preguntándose cuál sería el causante del mal humor del francés.

—_Aude_ (Oye), Arthy ¿Pasa algo? Te veo distraído…—Le preguntó el rumano a Arthur, quien miraba preocupado a _su enemigo mortal_ de reojo.

—¿Eh? ¡No! _Nothing! N-nothing…_—bajó la mirada y sus mejillas se colorearon con un suave rosa.

—¿Ah? ¡Pero si te has sonrosado! Dime, ¿En que estabas pensando~?—Cuestionó mientras se le acercaba más, con una sonrisa burlona y usando un tonito de voz sugerente.

—¡H-he dicho que no pensaba en nada! _Damn it!_—Se intensificaron los colores de su cara.

—¿Ah~? ¿En serio~?—El ojirojo comenzó a picarlo con uno de sus dedos, para molestarlo más.

Imperdonable. Eso fue el colmo de colmos para Francis, quién se levantó golpeando la mesa con ambas manos, dispuesto a ir a separar a aquellos dos, cuando el profesor de literatura llegó, obligándolo a él y al inglés a regresar a sus respectivos puestos.

La clase transcurrió aparentemente normal, pero con una pequeña particularidad: Francis no se juntó con Arthur para leer, traía su propio libro.

Pero bueno, no era como si al británico le importara eso, de hecho estaba bastante feliz y tranquilo, no era como si se sintiera raro, como si le agradara tener a _that stupid Frog_ sobre de él, casi recargándose sobre su hombro, permitiéndole oler el sutil aroma de su shampoo…pero ¿¡Por qué carajos estaba pensando tanto en eso!? Sacudió su cabeza y trató de concentrarse nuevamente en la lectura.

Llegó la hora del descanso y Arthur guardaba sus cosas lentamente, mientras pensaba en el comportamiento de _su enemigo_, el cual se encontraba igual de pensativo.

—E-eh, _you, F-Frog W-what's the problem w-with you?_ ¿(C-cuál es tu p-problema?) ¡No es como si me importara! ¡Es que te ves realmente patético!

Francis sonrío un poquito por la preocupación del otro, pero su mirada se endureció cuando se acercó el ojirojo.

—Arthy, ¿Vienes?—Tomó al inglés del hombro.

—A-ah, _yes_…—Se retiraron juntos y, sin que se dieran cuenta, Francis los seguía de cerca.

El par (o trío) se dirigía a la cafetería; una parte del almuerzo de ese día era sopa de ajo.

El chico rumano apartaba los trocitos de ajo con su tenedor y Arthur levantó una ceja.

—Hey, Vlad ¿No te gusta el ajo?

El aludido hizo una mueca de asco.

—Lo detesto. Odio su sabor y su aroma no está mejor…—Echó todos los trocitos al plato del de cejas pobladas.

—¡Vlad!—Protestó.

Y un par de mesas más lejos, el francés los observaba.

—Parece que no soporta el ajo…—Y tachó más renglones de la libreta.

—Fran, ¿Qué tanto haces?

—_Ja_ (Sí), no le has prestado atención al Asombroso Yo—Sus dos amigos estaban sentados en la misma mesa y hacía rato lo veían preocupados.

—Ah, no es nada, en serio…—El galo sonrió, y seguidamente notó que los otro dos chicos se retiraban—E-este ¡Me tengo que ir! _Au revoir!_ (¡Adiós!)—También se levantó, aun sin haber acabado su almuerzo y partió a paso discreto per veloz, dejando nuevamente confundidos a sus dos amigos.

Arthur y Vlad iban charlando animosamente hasta que llegaron a la zona en la que Arthur solía irse a leer. Era un pequeño patio cuadrado, delimitado por los pasillos; en una esquina había un gran y frondoso árbol y en cada lado del patio había una banca de piedra. El sol matutino desprendía unos rayos cálidos que iluminaba casi todo el lugar, a excepción de la esquina donde estaba el árbol, pues éste proporcionaba una amplia y fresca sombra.

El de cejas pobladas se dirigió a uno de los bancos, sentándose de forma que el Sol le diera en la espalda y se desperezó. Su amigo ojirojo fruncía el ceño y se cubría los ojos con una mano.

—Aude Arthy, ¿No prefieres sentarse allá, bajo la sombra del árbol?

—¿Eh? _Why?_

—¿No te parece que el Sol está muy fuerte? Además ¿Sabes cuantas enfermedades cutáneas son causadas por el Sol?

El inglés río por los gestos de su amigo.

—_OK, OK,_ vamos hacia la sombra—terminó accediendo.

Y detrás de una pared, Francis tachaba más cosas en su cuadernillo.

* * *

Las clases reanudaron y el francés no dejaba de bufar y de dirigirle miradas de infinito desprecio al rumano, que no se percataba de ello y seguía intercambiando bolitas y avioncitos de papel con el inglés.

Acabada la jornada escolar, Francis pensaba saltarse sus actividades en el Club de cocina, pero siguiendo a la parejita de amigos, fue descubierto por Sadiq, un chico turco, compañero del club de cocina.

—¡Hey! ¡Francis! ¿A dónde vas? ¡El Club está hacia el otro lado!—Dijo con voz fuerte y firme, pero bastante amistosa.

—E-eh, Sadiq, ahora no, yo…—¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué estaba siguiendo a dos chicos porque tenía sospechas de que uno de ellos era un vampiro que amenazaba la seguridad de los estudiantes, y más específicamente la de su amor aun no correspondido? Se burlaría de él, y aún tenía cierta reputación que mantener…

—¡Vamos, vamos! Creo que ya vamos tarde…¡Rápido! ¡No quiero que Yao me ande molestando con respecto a los horarios!—Y técnicamente se llevó casi a rastras al galo.

Pero, tratando de ver el lado positivo de todo esto, durante las actividades pensó en otras formas de confirmar sus sospechas y, antes de partir, fue a la despensa y se llevó un par de ajos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo-aru?—El chico de origen chino al que se refería Sadiq, Yao, se acercó.

—Oh, sólo quería llevarme esto para…hum, para…—Se aclaró la garganta—los necesito.

—¿Tratas de hacer algún remedio casero? ¡Si ese es el caso, yo puedo venderte alguno-aru! Tengo miles de medicinas naturales a base de ajo, bastante económicas, estoy seguro que alguna te ayudará-aru. Sólo no le digas a ningún profesor de nuestro pequeño negocio-aru~—Le guiñó un ojo.

—No, no, quiero intentarlo por mí mismo, pero gracias—Sonrió—Aunque, si me disculpas, tengo algo de prisa—Dicho esto, partió.

—¡Si cambias de opinión, dimélo-aru~!

* * *

Posteriormente, Francis se dirigió a la habitación de un primo suyo, que él consideraba como su hermano pequeño. Su nombre era Feliciano, y era de origen italiano. Tocó la puerta de su habitación, con la esperanza de que se encontrara.

—¿Vee~? ¡Ah! ¡Francis! _Ciao~!_ ¿Qué te trae por aquí?—Le sonrió inocentemente.

—¡Feli! Quería pedirte un favor…¿Tienes alguna cruz bendita?

—¿Cruz bendita…? Vee…No sé si la que Gabrielle ha colgado en el cuarto lo esté. Pero él debe tener varias cruces…¡Es más! Incluso creo que tiene una botella llena de agua bendita. ¡No creo que se moleste si te presto una cruz y le echamos un poco de su agua!

—¿De verdad me harías ese favor? ¡Oh, _merci_—El italiano, sin quitar su tierna sonrisa lo interrumpió.

—Pero, ¿Sabes? Hace mucho tiempo que no pruebo un buen plato de _pasta_…y creo que a mi _fratello_ (hermano) le gustaría mucho una _pizza Margherita_…además, el buen Gabrielle también se merece algo a cambio ¿No crees? Después de todo, sus cruces y el agua bendita vienen directo del Vaticano…

Ya se le hacía demasiado bello que el pequeño italiano le ofreciera algo completamente gratis. Suspiró pesadamente.

—Tú ganas. Les cocinaré pasta a la boloñesa, pizza margarita y pasta _alla papalina_ para Gabrielle…Pero necesito esa cruz ahora.

—¡Vee~! _Pasta~!_ ¡Hurra~!—Celebró Feliciano—¡Por supuesto! Espera…—El italiano se acercó a una cruz de madera colgada sobre la cama individual que estaba en la habitación. La tomó y golpeó la parte posterior e inferior de ésta sobre la palma de su mano, saliendo así una llave. Puso la cruz en su lugar y con la llave abrió un cajón del escritorio que se encontraba al lado de la cama antes mencionada. Luego sacó una hermosa cruz trebolada de plata y se la entregó finalmente a Francis.

—Cuídala mucho, porque es la preferida de Gabrielle~

—_Merci, Feli!_—La guardó con gran cuidado en su mochila.

Finalmente se dirigió a dónde supuso, tarde o temprano pasaría Arthur en compañía del rumano. Después de un rato, los vio aproximarse y saltó a su encuentro, sujetando la cruz, pero ocultándola tras su espalda.

—¡Arthur! _Bonjour!_—Sonrió. Asomó un poco la cruz, por debajo de sus caderas, y comenzó a acercarse lentamente.

—_Frog? What the hell do you want?_ (¿Qué demonios quieres?)—El aludido frunció el ceño.

—Oh, sólo quería preguntarte si no querías regresar conmigo a los dormitorios~—Asomó un poco más la cruz y el rumano lo notó; alzó una ceja y luego miró la decisión en los ojos del galo, lo que lo hizo esbozar una sonrisita burlona.

—Eh, Arthy, creo que mejor los dejo solos…—dijo de pronto.

—¿Eh? _Why?_—ladeó la cabeza, mirando extrañado a su amigo. El inglés no se había percatado de la cruz que sostenía el francés; éste dio un paso al frente, acercándose.

—Me parece que olvidé algo en la biblioteca—Vlad también retrocedió un paso. Francis sonrió triunfante y el rumano pareció morderse la lengua.

—¡Entonces te acompaño!—Replicó Arthur.

—No, creo que tu amigo—uso cierta tonadita sugestiva al pronunciar "amigo"—quiere estar a solas contigo... mejor, ¡Nos vemos mañana~!—Retrocedió varios pasos más y luego salió corriendo en la dirección de la que habían venido.

Interiormente, Francis vitoreaba su logro, pero pronto se acabó su felicidad, pues parecía haber confirmado la naturaleza del rumano. Y efectivamente debía ser peligroso que pasara más tiempo con Arthur.

—_Damn it_…¿Pero qué demonios pasa con él…?—Se giró hacia el galo—_Well_…supongo que…—desvió un poco la mirada, sonrojado—…no me queda más remedio que irme contigo…

Había oscurecido y los pasillos solo podían ser iluminados por la luz de la Luna. Ambos chicos caminaban a la par, sin decir absolutamente nada. Entonces, pasaron por aquél pequeño patio que le gustaba tanto al inglés.

—¡Arthur! ¡Mira!—el galo tomó la mano del británico para conducirlo hacia el pequeño patio—La Luna y las estrellas están verdaderamente hermosas esta noche…

En un principio, Arthur se había estremecido al sentir sus dedos rozar con los de su acompañante, pero sus nervios se esfumaron al contemplar el bello escenario.

Se dirigieron al centro del patio donde Francis se recostó sobre el pasto casi inmediatamente y Arthur imitó sus acciones.

No decían nada, simplemente contemplaban la belleza que les ofrecía en ese momento la naturaleza, sintiendo el viento frio que acariciaba gentilmente sus rostros. El británico se acercó un poco al de ojos azules, pues empezaba a tener frío. Éste buscó su mano y la apretó con fuerza; Arthur se sonrojó, pero al notar que el otro estaba contemplando perdidamente el firmamento, le devolvió el gesto, con un poco de timidez. Francis lo vio de reojo, y le recordó a un conejito. Definitivamente lo protegería, sin importar qué, él cuidaría de su pequeño inglés.

Así permanecieron un rato, mirando las estrellas, escuchando los sonidos de los grillos y de alguna otra avecilla que permanecía en vela, cuando el galo rompió el silencio.

—Será mejor que volvamos a nuestras habitaciones…podrían llamarnos la atención…

—Por primera vez tienes razón en algo—Se burló el otro, algo decepcionado en el fondo, porque le hubiera gustado permanecer un rato más así.

Francis se paró y fue entonces cuando notó que sus manos estaban entrelazadas, sonriendo con ternura. Arthur se dio cuenta y su cara se coloreo rápidamente, desde la punta de la nariz hasta las orejas. Retiró su mano velozmente y la oculto a sus espaldas. El francés no dijo nada.

Regresaron sin dirigirse la palabra y, al menos el ojiverde, evitando cruzar miradas.

Francis lo dejó en su habitación, y el inglés se metió rápidamente cerrando la puerta.

—Que pases buena noche, _cher~_—Dijo Francis cálidamente, sin recibir una respuesta de momento. Cuando se giró para retirarse, escuchó un leve murmullo del otro lado de la puerta:

—T-tú también, _F-Frog…_

El galo sonrió, y entonces se dirigió al cuarto en el que residía _el vampiro_. Quizá no podría hacer nada esa noche, a falta del material necesario, pero al menos quería ver a que se enfrentaba.

A unos pocos metros de aquél horrible lugar, Francis fue testigo de aquél acontecimiento: De la puerta que, se suponía, correspondía al rumano, salió un murciélago. ¡Seguramente sería Vlad! ¡Tuvo que haber salido a buscar a su próxima víctima! Ya no tenía ni la menor duda, debía acabar de alguna forma con esa amenaza. Pensó en enfrentarse directamente, pero al reflexionar rápidamente logró descartar la idea por ser demasiado arriesgada. Hasta que consiguiera el material necesario no podría tomar la ofensiva.

Con una serie de ideas en mente, regresó a su habitación, pero antes de irse a dormir, decidió armar un pequeño objeto…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todo parecía ir normal, aunque el inglés estuvo distraído durante las primeras clases, pensando en los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, tocándose una y otra vez su mano. Vlad le arrojó de pronto un avión de papel. Éste decía:

**_¿Qué pasa contigo? Andas ido ¿Te has enamorado o algo así? =/_**

Arthur se sonrojó y no tardó en enviarle la respuesta.

_**¡Por supuesto que no, bloody idiot! D:**_

Al poco rato le llegó el mismo avioncito:

_**¡No te creo! ¡Ah! Ya sé lo que pasó. Seguramente tú y ese otro chico rubio ¿Francis, se llama? Ustedes dos han hecho cosas indebidas anoche 1313 ¿Verdad~? ¡Ten cuidado Arthy! Porque si te atrapan, se va a armar en grande…** _

—**¡YONOHEHECHONADACON_THATSTUPIDFROG_!**—Se paró de golpe, en plena clase de Geografía.

—¿Señor Kirkland? ¿Qué pasa con esa actitud?—Riño la profesora, pero seguidamente suspiró—pero bueno…como usted es un excelente alumno, no lo mandaré a la Dirección ¡Espero que no se vuelva a repetir! ¡Y ahora pase a señalar la capital de Noruega!

—S-sí profesora…_I'm sorry_…—Y pasó apenado a señalar Oslo en el planisferio que estaba en el pizarrón. Cuando regresó a su puesto y la profesora se distrajo, le arrojó el avioncito al rumano en forma de una bola de papel. El ojirojo sólo río burlón.

A la hora del descanso guardó sus cosas, muy concentrado en regresarle el favorcillo a su amigo, cuando Francis interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Arthur, ¿Estás bien?

—Eso no te importa, _Frog_—Desvió la mirada e infló las mejillas y el francés rió.

—Bueno, yo solo quería darte esto…—Le tendió la mano. Arthur extendió la suya para recibir el objeto.

—¿Un ajo?—Frunció el ceño.

—¡No cualquier ajo! Es un llavero—Efectivamente, la verdura tenía bien incrustada una cadena para llavero.

—Es un ajo real…—Dijo cubriéndose un poco la nariz, por el aroma.

—¡Por supuesto que tenía que ser uno real! Si no, no podría ofrecerte sus cualidades…—le sonrió.

—¿Cualidades?—Ladeó la cabeza.

—Sí, si fuera de plástico no tendría las cualidades de un ajo verdadero, como por ejemplo protegerte de seres malignos, como el vampiro…

Ante esa idea, el inglés sonrió un poquito.

—_Thanks you…_s-supongo—Inmediatamente se sonrojó al pensar en que aquello era un regalo del galo y desvió la mirada. El otro chico sonrió y _se retiró._

Arthur también lo hizo a los poco segundos después, Vlad ya lo esperaba.

—¿Qué tanto hacen ustedes dos cuando se quedan solos?—Sonrió pícaramente—¿Tan rápido logran hacer _"eso"_? ¡Merecen ir a los Records Guinness!—Se burló.

—**S-SHUT UP IDIOT!**—Se sonrojó, y trató de golpearlo con la mano con la cual sostenía el llavero. El rumano inmediatamente retrocedió y se tapó la nariz y la boca con ambas manos.

—Uff, ¡Ese olor! ¿Qué tienes en la mano?—Frunció el ceño.

—¿Eh? ¿En mi mano?—La abrió, revelando el llavero de ajo.

—¡Con razón! ¡Huele espantoso!—retrocedió un par de pasos más.

—_Come on!_ No huele tanto…

—¡Mi nariz es muy sensible!

—Hey, eso me recuerda que tú…—el inglés sonrió con malicia y sujetó el pequeño ajo en frente de él—tú me hiciste pasar una vergüenza en el salón…—se empezó a acercar al ojirojo, con el ajo en la mano.

—¡N-no! ¡Arthur, detente! ¡Puaj! ¡Apesta! _Vă rog!_ (¡Por favor!)—Tropezó y se cayó de sentón—¡No volveré a decir nada sobre la relación que tienes con tu novio! _Jur!_ (¡Lo juro!)

—¡Mejor empieza desde ahora!—Le propinó un buen golpe en la cabeza, completamente rojo, como un tomate. Guardó el ajo en su mochila.

—Será difícil si lo haces tan evidente…—Sonrió un poquito adolorido.

—**¡YO NO ESTOY HACIENDO EVIDENTE NADA!**—Lo amenazó con volver a sacar el llavero.

—¡Lo que digas, lo que digas!—Se cubrió nuevamente su nariz, y trató de aguantar la risa.

—A veces eres todo un _idiot_…—Te tendió la mano, para ayudarle a pararse—Vamos, o nos quedaremos sin almuerzo…—El rumano aceptó su ayuda y se fueron juntos.

Pero desde atrás de una columna, Francis había observado toda la escena.

—¡Justo como lo pensé! Al menos así Arthur ya no estará tan desprotegido…pero no puedo dejarlo así…

* * *

Al llegar a su lugar en la cafetería, Francis apenas probaba algún bocado, pues su mente estaba muy ocupada formulando distintos planes para lograr deshacerse del vampiro que amenazaba a su pequeño Arthur. Entonces llegó su amigo español, interrumpiéndolo:

—¡Francis! ¡Despierta! ¡Oye!—Agitaba su mano de arriba abajo frente a los ojos del galo—¡Oyeeee! ¿Sabes…? Últimamente andas muy raro ¿Qué pasa contigo?

—¡Ah! Antonio, _bonjour~_ No te vi llegar…—Comentó distraídamente y parpadeó un par de veces—_mais_ (pero) ¿Dónde está Gil?

—¿A penas te has dado cuenta? ¿Ves a lo que me refiero?—Francis ladeó la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño, sin entenderle—Está enfermo. De alguna forma ha pescado un fuerte resfriado anoche y está en su habitación. Su hermano lo está cuidando. Ahora tú dime ¿¡Qué pasa contigo!? ¡Últimamente andas ido!

—Oh, ya veo…iré a verlo después de clases…¿Conmigo? Estoy bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse—sonrió.

—Eso nadie te lo cree ¡Somos amigos! ¡Sabes que puedes decírmelo!—Insistió. El de ojos azules suspiró.

—No me vas a creer…

—¡Por supuesto que lo haré! En especial si te tiene tan abrumado…

Francis se frotó las sienes y volvió a suspirar.

—Vale…no te rías, pero…he encontrado al famoso vampiro del internado…

—¿En serio?—Los ojos verdes del español resplandecieron—¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo es?

—Sshhh, baja la voz—Dijo al notar que varios voltearon a verlos. Antonio asintió y se acercó para oírlo mejor—¿Ves a ese chico? El que está sentado con Arthur…

—Sí, ¿Es él?—Francis asintió—¿Pero cómo lo sabes? ¿Tienes pruebas?—Frunció el ceño, el chico se veía bastante normal.

El francés rebuscó en su mochila y le tendió su cuadernillo.

—Lo he estado observando. Le pregunté a Arthur las características de un vampiro y luego seguí a ese chico, Vlad, cumple con varias.

El español hojeó rápidamente la libretita.

—Es por eso que estabas tan distraído…

—Oui…Estaba muy preocupado por mon petit, y parece que estaba en lo correcto. Trataba de pensar en una forma de matarlo. No me agrada mucho lo que me ha dicho Arthur, pero no parece que haya otra alternativa…—Justamente, el castaño se detuvo a leer la parte que decía como acabar con los vampiros.

—Es muy laborioso…

—Sí, lo sé. Tampoco creo que sea fácil colarme en su cuarto.

—¡Yo puedo ayudarte!

—_Comment?_ (¿Cómo?)

—No lo sé. En lo que pueda, supongo. Tengo un hacha en mi habitación ¡Puede servirnos a la hora de cortarle la cabeza!

—¿Cómo has introducido un hacha en el internado?—Frunció el ceño. Antonio se encogió de hombros.

—La dividí en tres partes y la puse al fondo de mi equipaje. Solo he tenido que armarla llegando a mi cuarto. No ha sido la gran ciencia—Francis no quedó muy conforme con la explicación pero decidió proseguir.

—Muy bien, yo puedo obtener fácilmente los ajos de la despensa del Club de Cocina, sólo nos faltaría la estaca…

—Aquí anotaste que puede ser de madera de fresno…¡Oye! ¿Qué acaso no hay un árbol de fresno aquí en el internado?

—¿Lo hay?

—¡Sí! Recuerdo que en una ocasión que tuve que ir a la biblioteca, pasé por un pequeño patio medio abandonado…¡En una de las esquinas había un fresno! ¡Sólo tendríamos que cortar un trozo del árbol! O una rama gruesa y sacarle un poco de filo…

Y así, el resto del descanso estuvieron haciendo planes para ponerle fin a aquél _ser de oscuridad_.

Antes de volver a sus respectivas clases acordaron verse en aquél pequeño patio al atardecer, para conseguir la rama de fresno.

* * *

La jornada escolar terminó y justo como habían quedado, los dos chicos se vieron en el patio. Antonio llevaba su hacha.

—Sigo sin poderme creer que hayas logrado pasar esa cosa sin problemas—Comentó Francis al ver el tamaño del objeto.

—¿En serio? Yo creo que es más difícil creer que Gil logre conseguir cerveza e introducirla en el internado—Contestó el español—Hablando de él, ¿No crees que deberíamos esperarlo? Podría ayudarnos mucho. Fui a verlo antes de venir y tiene mejor aspecto, ¡Probablemente ya esté bien para mañana!

—No, tenemos que hacerlo esta madrugada, si no podría haber más víctimas.

—Cierto…pero, no he sabido de ningún alumno que haya muerto o enfermado…y el catarro de Gil no pudo haber sido provocado porque alguien le chupara la sangre.

—¡Pero es un vampiro! ¡Te he dicho que lo vi salir en su forma de murciélago! Pudo haber volado fuera del internado, para así evitar cualquier sospecha.

—Eso tiene sentido. ¡Bueno! ¡Pues a cortar se ha dicho!—Y mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, Antonio hizo unos movimientos con su hacha que en un principio preocuparon al francés, pues parecía que si no tenía cuidado podía rebanarse un mano.

El español retrocedió un par de pasos para tomar impulso, luego corrió y saltó, logrando cortar una rama gruesa del fresno. Francis logró atraparla cuando caía.

—Solo hay que cortarla un poco más y sacarle algo de filo…—Juzgó el galo—Ahora, voy a pedirle a Feliciano un poco de agua bendita—Antonio lo interrumpió.

—¡Oh! Feliciano es el hermano de Lovi, ¿Verdad? ¡En ese caso yo voy! ¡Además Feli también es una lindura~!—sonrió soñadoramente.

—Vale…entonces iré por los ajos. Nos vemos aquí a las 3 de la mañana.

—¡Sí! Fusososo~—Se fue muy animado el español, a pesar de la sombría tarea que pronto realizarían.

Francis por su parte se dirigió al Club de cocina. Recogió una bolsa llena de ajos y se dirigió hacia los edificios habitacionales. Camino a éstos quedaba el salón que era ocupado por el Club de Magia, donde seguramente se encontraría en esos momentos el inglés.

Cuando el galo pasó en frente del salón se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta, así que se acercó para ver que estarían haciendo.

Ambos chicos le estaban dando la espalda, parecía que leían algo. Pero lo que Francis no pudo soportar era que estaban MUY juntos. Arrojó la bolsa de ajos a un lado y se precipito hacia la puerta.

—¡Arthur! ¡Aléjate de esa cosa inmediatamente! ¡Es peligroso!—Gritó. El inglés se giró frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Pero qué estupideces di…—El ojirojo tomó rápidamente al británico desde atrás, inmovilizándole los brazos con una de sus manos y cubriéndole la boca con la otra.

—¡Demasiado tarde, es mío!—Dijo con una sonrisa maligna ante los ojos del francés.

—¡Aléjate de él, demonio!—Francis sacó la cruz trebolada del suéter de su uniforme y se la mostró al rumano, quién empezó a reírse.

—¡No me vas a poder detener con eso~! ¡Ahora, observa con atención!—Comenzó a acercar su boca al cuello del británico para horror del galo.

Pero en eso hizo una mueca de dolor y soltó a Arthur, para mirar su mano, pues el de ojos verdes de la había mordido.

—¡Basta ustedes dos!¡Explíquenme _what the fuck is happening here?_!—Exigió el inglés, verdaderamente molesto. Francis se arrojó sobre él, apartándolo del rumano.

—¡Arthur! ¡Huye ahora mismo! ¡Yo me enfrentaré a este demonio!—Dijo Francis.

—¿¡Qué demonio!?

—¡Inténtalo, Bonnefoy!—Lo retó el ojirojo, riéndose.

—**¡BASTA, HE DICHO!**—Arthur le arrebató la cruz al galo y lo golpeó con ella para seguidamente arrojársela al rumano, dándole en la región baja. Vlad se inclinó y se hincó, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

—¿Es que no lo entiendes, _cher_? ¡Ese chico es un vampiro! ¿No has visto lo que ha trató de hacerte?

—¿Eres idiota o qué? ¡Vlad no es ningún vampi…

—¡Si lo soy! ¡Y uno muy temible!—replicó el aludido con una sonrisita, mientras se asomaban unas lágrimas de sus ojos, porque el golpe fue bastante fuerte.

Arthur hizo un _facepalm_ y los obligó a sentarse para hablar "_como las personas decentes que no eran"_.

—Empieza, _Frog._

—¡Eso es favoritismo!—Se quejó-burló el rumano.

—_Shut up!_

—¡Arthur! Entiende, ¡Ese chico es un vampiro! ¡Tengo las pruebas!—Sacó de su bolsillo la libretita.

—_That's stupid._ Vlad no es ningún vampiro...

—Si lo soy~—El inglés desprendió su llavero de ajo de la mochila y se lo enseñó, haciendo que el del colmillo se tapara la nariz inmediatamente y se quedara callado.

—¿Ves? ¡Esa es una prueba!—Replicó el galo.

Arthur suspiró y se giró para ver a Vlad y entrecerró los ojos.

—Esto ha sido cosa tuya ¿Verdad?

El rumano se soltó a reír.

—_Comment?_ No entiendo…¿Es una broma o algo así?

—Dime tus supuestas pruebas—Arthur frunció el ceño.

Francis asintió y abrió su libreta.

—Maldijo el Sol de las primeras horas de la mañana.

El inglés se giró con su amigo:

—Contesta honestamente. Si creo que estás mintiendo o te tratas de hacer el gracioso juro que te meteré un par de ajos por la nariz.

El aludido tragó saliva.

—Por supuesto que lo hice. ¿Jamás te ha deslumbrado la luz del Sol? ¡Es horrible! Y más si apenas vas despertando. Prefiero levantarme por un despertador que por culpa del Sol...

—Es demasiado rápido—prosiguió Francis.

—Eso no vale—Dijo el de cejas pobladas—Estoy seguro de que si hacemos una competencia entre él y tu primo italiano, ganaría éste último, en especial si le ponen una chica linda en la meta.

—Hum…¡Detesta demasiado los ajos!

—¡No tienes idea! No entiendo como a la gente pueden gustarle esas cosas, saben espantoso y su olor me da nauseas.

—¡Pero exageras demasiado con el olor de un simple ajo!—Replicó el francés.

—¡Ya he dicho que mi nariz es muy sensible! En especial con el ajo. Arthy, por favor ya guarda ese llavero, juro que hablaré honestamente, _vă rog_, ya no soporto ese aroma—suplicó Vlad. Arthur accedió.

—¡No pudo permanecer gran rato bajo el Sol, ese día que salieron al patio!

—_Wait,_ eso quiere decir que…¿Has estado espiándonos?—El inglés frunció el ceño.

—Se lo expliqué a Arthy, ese día el Sol estaba muy fuerte, ¿Qué acaso no leen artículos informativos? ¡La mayoría de las enfermedades cutáneas de la actualidad son culpa del Sol! Y además no me gusta el bloqueador solar porque deja la piel pegajosa—murmuró lo último.

—_Frog_, no me has respondido, ¿Estabas espiándo…

—¿Y qué me dices de esa noche, cuando en el pasillo retrocediste ante mi cruz?

—¿Eso?—El rumano empezó a reírse—Adiviné que pensabas que era un vampiro y quise seguirte un poco el juego ¡Fue verdaderamente divertido! Aunque tuve que aguantarme la risa…

El inglés se frotó las sienes ante esa respuesta. Pero Francis aún no se lo creía, además, tenía una última prueba:

—En una ocasión vi a un murciélago salir de tu habitación ¿Cómo puedes explicar eso?—Sonrió triunfante.

—_A bat?_—Arthur parpadeó atónito, eso si no se lo esperaba.

Vlad calló unos momentos, haciendo suspenso. Luego sonrió divertido:

—Viste a mi mascota, mi pequeño Drácula.

—_What!?_ ¿Cómo que Drácula? ¡Explícate!—frunció el ceño.

El rumano río por la reacción del británico.

—_Da_ (Sí), Drácula es el nombre de mi mascota. Es un murciélago del bosque ¡Es realmente mono! Sólo que el seguro de su jaula se descompuso durante el trayecto al internado. El muy pillo se las ingenió para abrirlo por las noches y salía a dar paseos nocturnos. Tuve que ir varias veces a buscarlo para traerlo de regreso.

—Eso explica los rumores…—Juzgo Francis, comenzando a entender todo.

—_But,_ ¿¡Cómo demonios has metido, o peor aún, mantenido a un murciélago en el internado!? ¡Te traerá graves problemas!

—¡Pero no podía dejarlo sólo en casa! Lo hubiera echado mucho de manos…Además no es como si este lugar tuviera una gran seguridad…

—Tu amigo tiene razón, _cher_. Es más difícil creer que Antonio tenga un hacha en su habitación y que Gilbert logre traer cerveza…

El británico abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante esas revelaciones. Pero, trató de calmarse y se aclaró la garganta.

—Entonces, ¿Ya todo está claro?

—_Je crois, mais…_(Creo que sí, pero…) ¿Porque hiciste la escenita anterior?—Francis frunció el ceño al pensar en cómo el rumano había sujetado a su Arthur hace unos momentos.

—_Yes, I also want to know it…_

—¿Eso? ¡Es que no pude evitarlo! Además, debiste ver la cara que puso cuando estuve a punto de "morderte" ¡Era para fotografiarla!—Estalló en risas. Arthur hizo un _facepalm_ y el francés suspiró.

Los tres salieron más tranquilos del salón, dispuestos a ir a dormitorios cuando Gilbert y Antonio aparecieron y se arrojaron contra el rumano.

—¡Llegaron los refuerzos!—Gritaron al unísono.

—¿Eh? ¡Hey! ¡Déjenme!—Peleaba el ojirojo—¿Gilbert? ¿Qué demonios haces?

El albino se había subido a su pecho y lo amenazaba con una cruz, mientras Antonio sostenía la estaca de fresno, pero al oír la voz de su víctima se detuvieron en seco.

—¿Vlad?—Gilbert se giró hacia el francés—Oye, Francis, pero si este tipo no es ningún vampiro…

—No me digas…—El rumano rodó los ojos.

—Gil, ¿Tú lo conoces?—Cuestionó el español. El prusiano asintió:

—Es mi primo. A éste tipo le gusta bromear con ser un vampiro, pero la verdad no lo es ¿Cómo han podido creerle? ¡Kesesese! ¡Son muy ingenuos!—Se burló.

—¿Tengo que recordarte que tú si te lo creíste las primeras 7 veces que nos vimos cuando éramos niños y que en tres de esas ocasiones te hiciste en los pantalones…?

—¡C-calla! ¡Esas veces me tomaste desprevenido!

—Como digas…pero ¡Muévete, pesas demasiado!—Se quejó mientras empujaba a su primo.

Y una vez aclarado -al fin- el problema, todos los chicos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, pues ya había oscurecido. Antonio y Gilbert se despidieron primero, pues sus cuartos eran los que estaban más cerca de los salones. Luego Francis y Vlad dejaron a Arthur en el suyo.

—Que tengas dulces sueños, _cher_~

—¡Nos vemos mañana en el Club!

—_Yes, yes…_—El británico estaba verdaderamente exhausto y ya quería irse a dormir—Ustedes también descansen…—Bostezó y cerró la puerta.

* * *

La habitación del galo quedaba a unos metros, y el ojirojo lo acompañó porque la suya era la más alejada.

—Sólo quiero preguntarte una cosa más…—Comenzó Francis.

—Dime~

—Tú no tienes ningún interés en Arthur ¿Verdad?—Lo miró serio. Vlad rió.

—Por supuesto que no, Arthy es sólo mi amigo~

El francés suspiró aliviado, justo cuando estaban en frente de su dormitorio.

—Pero…—el del colmillo esbozó una sonrisa pícara—Si te descuidas demasiado, ¡Me podría quedar con él!—Le guiño un ojo—¡Que descanses!—Y se fue corriendo.

Esa respuesta impactó al de ojos azules, pero al final rió y observó al rumano correr. Definitivamente no perdería contra él…

_¿Fin…?_

* * *

*Para aquellos que se pregunten de donde saqué que Rumanía y Prusia son primos… Hubo un tiempo en el que la dinastía Hohenzollern gobernó tanto Prusia como Rumanía, así que según un pequeño headcanon (Headcanons, headcanons everywhere (?)) desde 1866 ellos dos se consideran primos.

**También para los que tienen curiosidad sobre qué clase de murciélago es la mascota de Rumanía, es como bien se mencionó, un murciélago del bosque, nombre científico _Barbastella barbastellus._ Y no, no es de los que beben sangre (Hematófagos) es insectívoro :3 (cofcofnoescomosimehubierapuestoainvestigarespeciesdemurciélagossóloparaesto,tambiénlohiceparamispropiosheadcanonscofcof (?))

La idea me la ha dado una amiga. Platicábamos de estupidez y media y entonces mencionó que si Fran llegaba a ponerse celoso de Rumanía y que sí los ajos y los vampiros y la pasta (?)… y yo me estuve riendo un buen rato, pero como no se me hizo una mala idea, decidí hacer el fic~ Joder, como adoro sus ideas, aunque a veces estén demasiado fumadas X'D

Tengo pensado sacar un epílogo…¡Porque verdaderamente quiero ponerle más romance! Pero la inspiración romántica me llega cada 7 siglos y quería publicar esto, hoy en este maravilloso día. En cualquier caso, estén atentas~

Bien, eso sería todo. Plasmen en sus reviews que les ha parecido, si les ha gustado, si les he hecho reír, sus críticas, opiniones, maldiciones y halagos.

Por último, ¿Ustedes que hacen para celebrar este sensual día lleno de amour? ¡Espero sus respuestas!

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
